gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ministers and Lords additional information
Welcome Ministers! this is the test page for the Minister log. if you have any questions please send me a message as quickly as posable so I may resolve your confusion!!! Ministry Titles Under the Ministry of Defense we have the following titles and people under said titles: 1) First Lord of Admiralty/First Lord of the Navy: Thomas Shipmorgan Definition of position: First Lord of the Navy is expected to command the Navy as the chief Admiral in times of war and is to appoint subordinate Admirals in the employment of the King. The First Lord of Admiralty is also expected to advise the King in matters of Navial importance. Easy Def.: First Lord of the Navy is expected to do 3 things: 1) command the Navy in times of war, 2) advise the King in naval affairs, 3) maintain the general strength of the navy by appointing other admirals to keep the navy strong. 2) First Lord of the Army: Chris Helmshot Definition of position: First Lord of the Army is expected to command the Army as the General in Chief in times of war and is to appoint subordinate Generals in the employment of the King. He also is in direct command of all militias and is able to circumvent the Regional Council's in the creation of militias in times of War. In the event of a lacking of military training or if the King feels that a voice is needed from inside the military to govern the decisions of the King in relation to military acts and preceedings the First Lord of the Army is expected to advise the King in all such matters. Easy Def.: First Lord of the Army is expected to do 4 things: 1) command the Army in times of war, 2) advise the King in Army affairs, 3) maintain the general strength of the Army by appointing other Generals to keep the Army strong, 4) if need be the First Lord of the Army is allowed to force the Regional Council's to create militias without their approval in times of war. This is a measure that is only allowed in times of declared war and can not be used if the "war" is a conflict or an undeclared war. 3) First Lord of the Merchant Marines: Definition of position: First Lord of the Merchant Marines is expected to command the Merchant Fleet of the King and employ escort ships and privateers in the name of the King in order to conduct trade on behalf of the people of Korea. The First Lord of the Merchant Marines is also expected to advise the King in all manor of trade and in the buisness of political Piracy. Easy Def.: First Lord of the Merchant Marines is expected to do 3 things: 1) Command the Merchant Navy and their Marine forces, 2) employ privateers for defense of the Merchant ships and raiding of enemy fleets, 3) advise the King in the affairs of trade between the Korean Empire and other nations. All Lords in a military role also work as the advisors of their respective positions in the government. Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO